Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons (board game)
Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons is a fantasy role-playing board game created by Ballway Games. Its slogan is: "With pen and paper, shield and sword, our quest shall be our sweet reward!" History The board game makes its first appearance in "A Tale of Two Stans," during Ford's flashback on how he came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. The game is seen again during "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons." Dipper buys the game, and after discovering his and Ford's mutual love for it they both get carried away with it. Unfortunately, after Stan accidentally rolls the infinity sided die, the characters come to life and Probabilitor tries to eat Dipper and Ford's brains. Game elements How to play Characters S2e13 wizard better view.jpg|Probabilitor the Annoying S2e13 hot elf 2.jpg|Hot Elf S2e13 Ogre.jpg|Ogres S2e13 griffin.jpg|Griffin S2e13 impossible beast.jpg|Impossibeast (banned in most editions) S2e13 Centaurataur.jpg|Centaur-taur S2e13 hot elf on box.jpg|Unicorn Items *Pen, pencil *Graph paper *Playing cards *38 sided die *Various shaped dice *Infinity sided dice (banned) Known spells *Shield of shielding *Shield of shielding reversal *Giggle time bouncy boots *Hot flame-y sword *Super hot flame-y sword (bigger version of hot flame-y sword) *Ogre-nado *Centaur-taur casting spell (lets the player call Centaur-taur to the field) *Death muffins (turns the adversary into muffins after exploding) Known game editions *There are multiple editions of the game, but it is never specified how many. This is likely to replicate the fact that Dungeons & Dragons has had five editions over the many years of its existence. The editions stated in the episode are the: ** Modern edition ** "Diggity Dungeons & All That" ** "Real life" edition (created by Probabilitor) ** Controversial 1991-1992 edition Appearance The game comes in a blue box with the title written in large yellow font, except for the words "AND MORE," which are stacked on top of each other and written in a much smaller font in orange. On the cover of the box is Probabilitor the Annoying, Hot Elf on a unicorn, and a large ogre. Under that is an image of three people playing the game. On one side of the box the title is written and on another side and on the other side "BALLWAY" is written in all capital letters in white next to the symbol of the company. Sightings Trivia *This game has been around for over thirty years. *The game has its art style changed every few years. * As seen on the side of the box, the maker of the game is the company Ballway Games, the same company which made the pinball game Tumbleweed Terror. *In the '90s, Ballway Games tried to make the game "cooler" by renaming it "Diggity Dungeons & All That." Probabilitor's name was also changed to Probabilitizzle and his clothes were remodeled to the '90s style look. **The font of the title used for "Diggity Dungeons & All That" also resembles the title art of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *The "38-sided die" don't actually have 38 sides, it has 20. This kind of die used in the game is an Icosahedron, which is a shape made of 20 equilateral triangles. A real 38 sided die would be made of multiple squares, regular hexagons, and irregular hexagons. *According to Ford the board game uses a monetary system, "magical dwarf dollars." *Although the Impossibeast is banned from being used in most editions, it can still be summoned in the controversial 1991-1992 edition. **It is the most powerful monster in the game, and can only be defeated with the roll of a 38 sided die landing a perfect 38. This means a player only has a 1-in-38 chance of defeating it. es:Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons (juego) Category:Games Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects